


Here I Go Again

by moonblooch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mamma Mia AU, Maybe a little bit OOC, rated teen for some cursing, set at some nebulous point in the future, that's right folks i regret nothing, there's some minor anxiety that comes up but other than that everyone's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblooch/pseuds/moonblooch
Summary: Jester invites three people who might be her father to her wedding. Honestly, what could go wrong?





	Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> The Gentleman: you come to me, on this the day of my daughter’s wedding…
> 
> Nott: why is he holding Frumpkin?
> 
>  
> 
> As ever I don't own any of these characters, please support actual Critical Role.

“Jester, you know I love you right?”

Jester beamed, as she had every time Fjord had said those words, even though she sensed that there was more coming.

“Yes Fjord?”

“What the _fuck_?”

There was no anger in his voice, just a certain amount of exasperation and a large dose of confusion, so a relatively good reaction. A fairly mild one too, considering that there was currently a mob boss in their garden and some sort of genie sharing tea with Caduceus. Mind you, the second thing wasn’t particularly unusual; Caduceus had struck up conversation with far stranger entities, Fjord’s patron being a particularly notable one. Jester still thought that the giant tentacle holding a tiny teacup was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. Granting herself a small smile at the thought, she came back down to earth and set about explaining the situation as best as she could.

“Well we’re getting married soon.” She began.

“The day after tomorrow.” Fjord interjected.

“ _Very_ soon.” She amended. “And I know it’s traditional for the father to walk the bride down the aisle, right? But I don’t know who mine is, so I asked the Traveller what I should do instead.”

Fjord pulled a face.

“He has good ideas Fjord!” Jester protested. “Anyway at first I thought maybe he could walk me down the aisle, but then I thought that a lot of time I’m the only one who can see him so it wouldn’t work, so I asked him what _he_ thought and he said it would be very easy to find out who my dad was, I just had to invite the three most likely people and as soon as they were in the same place I would know.”

Fjord immediately looked around. “Where’s the third?”

“I’m getting to that. So anyway I invited the Gentleman, because he was the first one we thought of, but I still don’t really want it to be him because he’ll probably get my hand all sweaty. Then I invited Xundi because he came from the sea and that matches my mom’s story the best.” She ticked them off on her fingers. “And the last one is Blude. I wasn’t so sure about him, but he’s kind of a father figure and the Traveller says our horns look kind of the same, plus he’s nice so he’ll probably just walk me down the aisle anyway if I still can’t tell.”

“Wouldn’t you be more furry if it was him?” Fjord asked, before shaking his head and continuing, “Couldn’t you just have checked with your mom?”

“Oh I’m going to, once she gets here. I sent her a message when I invited them too, so she knows they’ll be here.”

“Right.” Fjord said, smiling to himself over how enthusiastic she seemed. There was a limit to how wrong this could go. It bordered on catastrophic, but there _was_ a limit and he had to hold on to that. It would have hardly been a normal wedding to begin with; Beau was officiating (as the only party member affiliated with an empire-legal deity), Caduceus was catering, Nott and Yasha were bridesmaids (as was Kiri if the Shusters could make it on time) and somehow this had left Caleb to wrangle decorations and seating arrangements, which could be going phenomenally to be completely fair to him, but Fjord wouldn’t know as he hadn’t seen him in days.

In fact, Caleb had last been seen stepping through a tear in reality whilst frantically muttering something about ‘fairy lights’, which Fjord really hoped was not as literal as it sounded.

The point being that something had been bound to go wrong at some point, although most would have predicted that from just seeing the words ‘Mighty Nein’ and ‘wedding’ within a mile of each other. And whilst it was true that he hadn’t been anticipating this exactly, Fjord felt that there was very little that could have spoiled his happiness in that moment.

“Ah, the happy couple!”

Scratch that, this was going to be a shipwreck.

The Gentleman was leaning in the doorway, with an amount of grace that nobody else that sweaty could ever hope to achieve. He sauntered down their hallway (come to think of it neither of them had ever seen him just walk anywhere) with his arms open to greet them properly.

“I must say, it’s not often that people in this lifestyle get to settle down long enough to tie the knot, so I’m truly thankful that you thought to invite me.”

He reached into a pocket and produced a small pouch, which he handed to Fjord.

“I have something more impressive in mind for the actual wedding gift, don’t you worry,” he said with a wink, “but this is just a little something for the bachelor party.”

Fjord looked at the bag as if it might bite him. “Is this legal?”

“My dear boy, of course not!” the Gentleman patted the side of his face. “Why in the Nine Hells would I give you something that was?”

“Uh, thanks?” Fjord replied.

“Actually,” Jester said, “I don’t think we’re doing that kind of bachelor party. Only, Caleb’s vanished, and even if he gets back soon he’s a lightweight, and Caduceus doesn’t even drink.”

The Gentleman’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Him?” he gestured to Caduceus.

 “I mean, I guess maybe some of his tea is a bit strange.” Jester mused.

“Mystery to all of us.” Fjord agreed.

Jester nodded. “Anyway, I could pass it round some of the others though, I’m sure Keg would be up for some.”

“As would Beauregard from the way she appeared when I saw her in the garden.” He clapped them both on the shoulder. “I shall head up to my room for now, but I will see you both later on.”

As he ascended the stairs, and once she was sure he was out of earshot, Jester turned to Fjord.

“That was a dad thing right? Just now?” she was pretty sure a shoulder clap was the sort of thing a father would do, she was pretty sure she’d read so somewhere. “Only now that they’re here I don’t know if I can tell.”

Fjord shrugged. “Maybe? I didn’t see mine a whole lot when I was a kid. Maybe try asking Caleb when he gets back?”

“I don’t want to bring up parent stuff around him though, he always gets this look and then I always feel really bad.” Jester twisted her hands in her skirt, biting her lip. Inviting three people and then asking one to walk her down the aisle was fast becoming a worse looking idea. “Fjord I think I fucked this up.”

“Hey now,” Fjord wrapped his arms around her, “your mom’s arriving tomorrow and she can tell you who it is. And if you don’t like the answer, or hell, maybe it’s none of them, then she could walk you down the aisle instead.”

“I thought of that.” Jester mumbled. “But then it was like, well she’s the Ruby of the Sea, isn’t she? There are songs about how beautiful she is. People are going to be looking at her anyway but I don’t want them comparing us, and if we’re next to each other that’s all that’s going to happen.”

“Jester, I promise, nothing could make me take my eyes off of you.” She looked up at him and Fjord brushed her hair out of her face. “I have a hard enough time doing that as is.”

Jester gave him a small grin. “Even around my mom?”

“Even when we first met her.” Fjord replied. “Not to sell her short of course, but when you were watching her sing your face just lit up Jes. It was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

Jester threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, brief but sweet in a way that a ‘thank you’ on its own might not have managed.

“You always know what to say Fjord.” She said, releasing him.

“Around you I often don’t.”

“Stop!” she knew that she was blushing furiously but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when she was this happy.

“I need to find Yasha, she’s finishing off the dress and I need to check that it still looks okay.” She said. “Actually that’s why I came to find you. You’re not allowed into our room until we’re totally finished, and you can’t peek either.”

Fjord smiled softly. “I’m sure you’ll look stunning. And Jester,” he caught her hand in his, “even if this whole dad thing turns out in a mess, it’ll take a lot more than that to keep me from marrying you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He ran a thumb over her knuckles, “even if we have to fight off some huge monster to get to the altar.”

She kissed him again, placing a small peck on his cheek and standing on her toes to do so.

“Hopefully that won’t happen.”

Suddenly Caleb fell out of the air in front of them.

“Oh gods.” He muttered, sounding winded as he pushed himself to his feet. “You would not believe how difficult pixies are to kill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fjord has a high charisma therefore he could talk about socks and be charming, no it's not because I have no idea how to write romantic dialogue.  
> Honestly folks, this turned out a little more sweet than I thought it would? Like it was supposed to just be funny but oh well, this works too.  
> Also as of writing this I haven't seen the last episode (I know there are jellyfish?) so I'm sorry if this is really out of character.


End file.
